Speech provides a convenient way to exchange information. As the prevalence of technology continues to increase, developers of various devices desire ways to improve human communication with those devices. One avenue is to enable the devices to recognize speech, allowing a more natural and convenient way to receive input from users. Speech recognition may involve the use of acoustic and language models to interpret speech into commands, text, and so forth.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.